guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Forum:Andere Plagiate
Hallo in die Runde, beim Erstellen meiner Diplomarbeit fand ich eine Doktorarbeit eines mittlerweile Professors, welche über 100 Seiten (!) des Textes einer etwa 8 Jahre älteren Doktorarbeit 1:1 übernommen hatte. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich am zweifeln, wie so etwas sein kann und ob ich derjenige sein soll/will, der diese Tat an die Öffentlichkeit bringt. Für Feedback und eine Abwägung wäre ich sehr dankbar Gruß Benutzer_Diskussion:PlagDoc --Nerd wp 13:55, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Spreche den Prof doch erstmal darauf an und entscheide dann was zutun ist. ---- Also ich wuerds machen, wer so bloed ist gehoert bestraft ;) Das ist man der Wissenschft einfach schuldig. ---- Die "Wissenschaft"..wer's glaubt.... ---- Also ich wuerde erstmal mit ihm reden und ihn erpressen, dann alles der SPD melden (ausser er hat Parteibuch.. dann besser nichts machen...) >>>> Klare 'Aufforderung zu einer Straftat!!!' Und glaub bloß nicht, dass man dich nicht ermitteln kann! ---- Persönlich reden ist nicht gut. Anonymer Brief an den Rektor der ausstellenden Hochschule und den zuständigen Wissenschaftsminister, cc an den Prof Da du hier anonym bist kannst du die plagiierte Stelle und den Verweis zum Original hier reinstellen. Falls du dir deiner Anonymität nicht sicher bist, benutze einen Proxyserver (http://freeeuroproxy.com/). Wenn du von dort aus hier ins wiki kommst, dann wird deine wahre IP verschleiert. Sprich, du bist sicher und der Prof bekommt Ärger falls du recht hast. ---- Lieber zweifelnder Themenstarter, ich möchte Dir empfehlen, in aller Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. (Zwischenzeitlich die Spuren seines Fehltritts beseitigen, das kann er schließlich nicht.) PlagHunting ist ja eine Sache, die, wenn sie seriös betrieben werden soll, äußerst verantwortungsbewusst angegangen und durchgezogen werden muss. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den skurrilen Anschuldigungen seitens vieler Gutti-Fans, die gerade in den ersten Tagen hier im Forum und auf den Kommentar-Seiten des GuttenPlag Wiki einschlugen, sind wir (und damit meine ich eigentlich alle, die sich hier konstruktiv an der Aufarbeitung des Guttenberg´schen 'Copygate' beteiligt haben) ja alles andere als skrupellose 'Menschenjäger'. Ich persönlich bin sogar der Meinung, dass es auch unter uns einen verbindlichen Ehrenkodex geben sollte, an den wir uns zu halten haben, und dessen Nichtbeachtung von der 'community' sanktioniert werden muss. Was den von Dir angesprochenen Prof. angeht, würde ich erst mal genau schauen, was für ein Mensch das eigentlich ist. Hast Du es mit einem skrupellosen Karrieristen zu tun, der 'über Leichen' geht, um seine beruflichen und außeruniversitären Ziele zu erreichen? Sitzt er etwa selber in einer Promotionkommission, wo er den 'Richter Gnadenlos' zum Besten gibt? In so einem Fall würde auch ich mich wahrscheinlich dafür entscheiden, ihn als Plagiator zu outen. Ansonsten gibt es ja auch niederschwelligere Optionen. Wenn der Mensch kein - ich sag´s mal salopp - Riesenarschloch ist, dann solltest Du in der Tat erst mal das Gespräch mit ihm suchen, ihm klar machen, dass Du ihn NICHT 'in die Pfanne hauen' oder erpressen willst, und z.B. mit ihm eine (was seine Person angeht) anonymisierte, kleine Fallstudie erstellen. Wie kam es, dass er zum Mittel des Plagiats griff? Wieso konnte er mit seinem Täuschungsmanöver durchkommen, ohne ertappt zu werden u.s.w.? Ich wette, Wissenschaftssoziologen werden sich die Finger nach derartigen Reports lecken, ja möglicherweise sogar bei der Entwicklung von Standards dafür mitarbeiten. Dann hast Du einen echten Erfolg vorzuweisen und etwas für die Wissenschaft sowie gegen das Plagiatorentum getan, ohne Dich gegebenenfalls mit Gewissensbissen herumschlagen zu müssen. In der Hoffnung, Dir ein wenig geholfen zu haben -- Mr. Nice 15:19, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also, wenn er ca. 100 Seiten ohne Quellenangabe 1:1 übernommen hat, muss er wohl da mit rechnen, dass die Vergangenheit in einholt. Tja, das Internet und die neuen Medien, Fluch und Segen zugleich. Aber zu spät der Geist ist aus der Flasche. ---- Ich möchte den 100 Seiten abschreibenden Prof nicht verteidigen, aber es wäre genau zu prüfen ob die 100 Seiten die Antithese zu seiner These waren, oder er eine Synthese aus diesen 100 Seiten zog. Vielleicht stehen die 100 Seiten ganz offen in der Doktorarbeit. Also, ganz genau lesen und versuchen die argumentative Stellung der 100 Seiten in der These des Prof zu eruieren. An anonymer Brief wird sicher weggeschmissen und wenn du dich als Ankläger darstellst wird deine Karriere vorbei sein, nicht nur in Akademia. Natürlich gleiches Recht für alle, aber es ist meiner Meinung nach wichtiger die kapitalen Böcke abzuschießen (also mächtige Politiker) und die kleinen Sünder einfach zu übergehen, es ist nicht der Mühe wert. Die lieben schleimenden Mitstreiter (in der Uni, in einem Betrieb) töten mit vorauseilendem Gehorsam jeden, der gegen die Oberen antritt, das garantiere ich dir. ---- Wäre es nicht eine Option, zunächst den Autor der 100 Seiten zu informieren? Er ist ja der durch die Urheberrechtsverletzung vorrangig Geschädigte. 84.143.205.158 16:39, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Also, zunächst gibt es keinen Grund, dass Du Dich schlecht fühlst. Kannst mir gerne die Quellen nenne, dann schau ich mir das (auch) mal an. Gruß Valdemarweilsimwaldgeschah 16:45, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ---- Eine persönliche Ansprache fände ich zu gefährlich für meine "Karriere". Wenn du eine anonyme Anzeige an den Dekan oder Rektor schickst, dann würde ich es per Übergabe-Einschreiben senden. Damit es nicht verschwindet ... ---- Ich hätte das die pragmatisierten Uniprofessoren meines Vertrauens statt mir erledigen lassen. Ich hatte aber eben auch solche, deren Integrität ich vertrauen konnte. ---- Also, wenn man alle gleich behandeln will, dann geh zur Presse. Dann bist Du zwar ein Denunziant, aber in guter Gesellschaft. (Benutzer: 80.133.97.195) ::@ 80.133.97.195: Wenn Sie hier nichts Sachdienliches und Konstruktives beizutragen haben, halten Sie sich aus diesem Thread künftig besser heraus! Derartigen Müll, wie Sie ihn hier 'abgekippt' haben, werde ich ab sofort unverzüglich löschen! -- Mr. Nice 22:46, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo an alle, ich kann leider Ähnliches berichten wie der Threadersteller: Bei meinen Recherchen bezüglich eines kleinen Aufsatzes sichtete ich auch eine Diss einer Bekannten von mir, da ich wusste, dass sie sich mit der Thematik befasst hatte. Nun fand ich zufällig zwei ziemlich lange, ungekennzeichnete wörtliche Übernahmen aus zwei Aufsätzen darin. Diese zogen sich mit Unterbrechungen über ca. 31 Seiten. Ich kenne die Kollegin, mag sie zwar nicht sonderlich, aber ich habe auch nichts gegen sie. Schreibe allerdings selbst eine Diss und bin ziemlich schockiert über den Fund, zumal er auch noch mehr als eindeutig ist. Ich bin mir sehr unsicher, ob ich das jemandem mitteilen sollte, denke aber, dass das sowieso bald herauskommen könnte. Jetzt weiß ich, dass sie eine eidesstattliche Erklärung unterschrieben hat, ebenso wie die gute Frau Saß - müsste sie im Falle einer Aufdeckung mit einem Strafverfahren nach §156 rechnen? Gibt es dazu irgendwelche Präzedenzfälle? Ich würde nun wirklich nicht wollen, dass die Kollegin auch noch in den Knast wandert, selbst wenn ich ihr wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten ziemlich mies finde... Lieben Gruß Ein kleiner Doktorand (Benutzer: 77.24.53.34) ---- Hallo 'kleiner Doktorand' (Benutzer 77.24.53.34), danke für die vertrauensvolle Anfrage! Darf ich Sie um etwas Geduld bitten? Ich finde Postings wie das Ihre - oder das des Themenstarters - inzwischen einfach zu wichtig und brisant, um sie auf die Schnelle oder aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus beantworten zu können/wollen. Daher werde auch ich mich jetzt mal mit einigen anderen KollegInnen 'kurz schließen', um deren Meinungen anzufragen und um nach Präzedenzfällen Ausschau zu halten. Das schließt auch Anfragen bei verschiedenen Institutionen und Vereinigungen ein, die ich in dieser Hinsicht für kompetent halte. Das wird vermutlich ein paar Tage dauern, aber - wie ich seinerzeit auch dem Themenstarter geschrieben habe - die PlagiatorInnen, um die es geht, können ja die Spuren ihres Handelns zwischenzeitlich nicht verwischen. Bis bald! Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 22:46, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo nochmal, 'kleiner Doktorand'! Habe mir erlaubt, extern auch im doktorandenforum.de auf Dein Problem und ähnlich gelagerte Fälle hinzuweisen, und dort einen Thread angelegt. Siehe: Umgang mit Plagiats-Funden im universitären Umfeld -- Beste Grüße -- Mr. Nice 07:47, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hallo Mr. Nice, vielen Dank für deine Mühe! Die Antworten dort sind auch recht aufschlussreich. Trotzdem habe ich noch Bedenken - das Argument, dass man schnell als Nestbeschmutzer gilt, beschäftigt mich halt ziemlich. Und der Job der Plagiatorin als wissenschaftliche Assistentin dürfte auch futsch sein, und das mit einem kleinen Kind... Wirklich nicht einfach. Liebe Grüße Autsch, messen wir jetzt auf einmal mit zweierlei Maß??? Und vorallem der rumbrüller Mr. Nice, der immer mit "Ruf der Wissenschaft" und ganz klug hier herumschreit mißt auf einmal mit zweierlei Maß. War er es nicht, der immer daraufhingewiesen hat, dass soetwas ein VERBRECHEN ist und normalerweise mit Gefängnis bestraft werden sollte??? Interessant. Gilt das etwa nur für Prominente??? Möglicherweise nur für welche aus CDU/CSU/FDP???? Gebt mir die Sachen, ich lasse sie kontrollieren und werde dann gegebenenfalls wissenschaftskonforme Maßnahmen einleiten. Viele Grüße 80.133.110.223 19:07, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ alle, die ein Plagiat entdeckt haben: niemand möchte gerne Plagiate melden, aber ich kenne auch niemand, der eine so Tat decken möchte. Auf der einen Seite würde man sich als Denunziant beleidigt, auf der anderen Seite macht sich der Mitwisserschaft schuldig. Aber wenn man mal anschaut, wer die Vorteile des Plagiats einheimst, wenn man alles deckt und schaut, wer die Nachteile abbekommt, dann muss doch sagen: Ein/e Plagiatorin/Plagiator versucht völlig egoistisch für sich Vorteile zu erreichen. Ausbaden dürfen das zumächst die ehrlichen, weil die alles selbst gemacht haben und dafür geschuftet und gerackert und mehr Zeit investiert haben und vielleicht nicht so glänzen können, wie zunächst eine Plagiatorin/ein Plagiator, der mit Werken von vielen fremden Profis zusätzlich glänzt. Kurz zusammengefasst: Eine Plagiatorin/ein Plagiator denkt nur an sich und seine Vorteile. Er erleichtert sich die Arbeit enorm, hat mehr Freizeit. Gleichzeitig kann er mit Geschwindigkeit und professionellen Ergebnissen anderer glänzen. Gleichzeitig benachteiligt er dadurch alle anderen. Er hat dadurch beruflich oder gesellschaftlich mehr Vorteile, als ihm zustehen. Die vielen Ehrlichen haben also somit im Vergleich zum Plagiator den Schaden. Wer nichts sagt, sorgt also dafür, dass die Plagiatorin/der Plagiator noch weiter seine ungerechtfertigten Vorteile ausnützen kann und dass die Ehrlichen benachtteiligt bleiben. Von dem her gesehen muss ich sagen, diese Ungerechtigkeit kann von jemand mit einem Funken Gerechtigkeitsempfinden nicht geduldet werden. Also ehrlich gesagt, ich würde aus Verantwortung für die ehrlichen "Häute" die Uni auf die Plagiate hinweisen. Das aber anonym, weil es sich hier im Fall Guttenberg gezeigt hat, dass Täter ja weiterhin den egoistischen Charakterzug weiter in sich haben, kaum Einsicht zeigen, echt komisch werden können und man die deshalb am besten meidet. Darüber hinaus wäre es aber, weil die Universitäten selbst eigene Interessen hegen (z.B. sind Unis sehr um ihre Aussenwirkung und Ruf bemüht, z.B. sind Professoren ja als Prüfer involviert gewesen und die versuchen natürlich auch Einfluss zu nehmen, z.B. wollen die Unis auch immer den Eindruck vermitteln, als ob die Selbstkontrolle der Wissenschaft funktionieren würde, etc.), auch gegenüber der gesamten Wissenschaft und der Gesellschaft gegenüber, die Öffentlichkeit darüber zu informieren. Denn wenn schon Plagiatoren/innen in ihren Werken gemauschelt haben, dann sollte durch die Transparenz in der Öffentlichkeit, weiteres Mauscheln z.B. durch die Uni etc. unterbunden werden. D.h. ich fände es richtig, wenn z.B. auf VroniPlag die entsprechenden Hinweise gepostet werden. Denn wie soll ein Unterschied gemacht werden zwischen Personen aus der Politik und anderen? Ein Plagiat eines Politikers unterscheidet sich durch nichts von einem Plagiat eines Studenten oder Wissenschaftlers oder Professors oder auch anderer Autoren (Hinweis z.B.auf "Axolotl Roadkill"), da muss dann auch alle gleich behandeln. Klar, tut mir leid, ich hätte euch natürlich das gerne erspart, aber Wegsehen kann keine Lösung sein. --88.67.154.61 18:54, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ 88.67.154.61 Ich gebe Ihnen vollkommen recht, wenn man aufklären will, dann richtig und umfassend. Auch den Weg über vroniplag finde ich in Ordnung. Über guttenplag würde ich nicht gehen, da hier, wie in dem Beitrag von Mr. Nice zu sehen gemauschelt wird und lediglich politische Hintergründ zählen. Leute bleibt ehrlich und meldet diese sachen bei vroniplag !!! 80.133.110.223 19:07, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ Bedenkenträger/in eines vorneweg: ich finde es sehr sympathisch, dass du dir es nicht leicht machst. Ich wünschte, die Plagiatoren wären auch so und würden niemand in diese Bredouille bringen und die anderen damit zu belasten. konkret: ja, ist nie einfach, aber hat die Plagiatorin darauf Rücksicht genommen, wem sie den Job ungerechtfertigter Weise wegnimmt? Was wäre, wenn eine Mutti mit 2 kleinen Kindern diese Stelle dringend gebraucht und ansonsten auch bekommen hätte? Wer sorgt sich mal um die Benachteiligten? Die vielen Plagiator/innen nehmen bestimmt einigen Menschen den Job weg, die ihn nötiger, geschweige denn auch wirklich verdient hätten. Man muss sagen, auch die Geschädigten, die ja unglücklicherweise gar nicht wissen, dass sie benachteiligt werden, haben eine Chance verdient, gerade weil die sich gar nicht wehren können. Sie bekommen eine Absage und haben gar keine Chance. Und die Plagiatorin hat ja noch die Möglichkeit, dann im Laufe wenigstens mal Dinge zu erklären und richtig zu stellen, da kann es ja durchaus sein, dass alles gar nicht so schlimm für die Plagiatorin wird, weil wer die Dinge sofort und umfassend eingesteht, dem sollte auch eine zweite Chance eingeräumt werden. Und es bieten sich immer mal wieder neue Möglichkeiten, die ja nicht schlechter sein müssen. --88.67.154.61 19:12, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- @ Benutzer: 77.24.53.34 ('kleiner Doktorand'): Gerne geschehen! Die bisherigen Antworten auf doktorandenforum.de (ich muss da gleich auch wieder mal `reinschauen) haben jedenfalls gezeigt, dass Du nicht der einzige junge Wissenschaftler bist, der Probleme damit hat, Plagiarismus-Fälle in seinem Umfeld öffentlich zu machen, was ich übrigens durchaus verstehen kann (mögliche "Nestbeschmutzer"-Vorwürfe). Von daher möchte auch ich noch einmal auf die Option hinweisen, anonym vorzugehen, wobei ich mich ausdrücklich dem Vorschlag von Benutzer 88.67.154.61 anschließe, die KollegInnen von VroniPlag Wiki zu kontaktieren, und um weitere Recherchen zu dem Dir bekannt gewordenen Fall zu bitten. Ich bleibe bis dahin weiter 'am Ball' und werde mich in den nächsten Tagen noch mit weiteren externen Stellen in Verbindung setzen, um dort noch zusätzliche Meinungen einzuholen. Die Ergebnisse werde ich dann gegebenenfalls hier posten. @ Benutzer 80.133.110.223: "Und vorallem der rumbrüller sic! Mr. Nice, der immer mit 'Ruf der Wissenschaft' und ganz klug hier herumschreit mißt auf einmal mit zweierlei Maß. War er es nicht, der immer daraufhingewiesen hat, dass soetwas ein VERBRECHEN ist und normalerweise mit Gefängnis bestraft werden sollte???" Weisen Sie bitte mal anhand nur EINES Zitates von mir nach, ich habe irgendwo behauptet, "dass soetwas Plagiarismus ein VERBRECHEN ist und normalerweise mit Gefängnis bestraft werden sollte." Zudem, um es einmal mehr hervorzuheben, ist es nach DERZEITIGEM Selbstverständnis dieses Projektes hier auch in keiner Weise unsere Aufgabe, alle möglichen Dissertationen zu überprüfen. Die Kernaufgabe von GuttenPlag wird übrigens auf der Startseite ganz eindeutig definiert: "Dieses Wiki dokumentiert die Plagiate in der Dissertation von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Zudem dient es als Beispiel für kollaborative Plagiatsdokumentation." Daraus, dass wir uns dabei - wie in diesem Thread - auch mit Grunsatzfragen und allgemeinen Problemen des 'PlagHunting' befassen, z.B. mit wissenschafts-ethischen Aspekten, ergibt sich auch keine irgendwie geartete Verpflichtung, Plagiats-Vorwürfe, von denen wir dabei Kenntnis erhalten, systematisch unter die Lupe zu nehmen. "Gebt mir die Sachen, ich lasse sie kontrollieren und werde dann gegebenenfalls wissenschaftskonforme Maßnahmen einleiten." Ich lach´ mich krumm! Woher will jemand wie Sie, der die deutsche Sprache offenbar nur rudimentär beherrscht, die fachliche Kompetenz hernehmen, um mit einem derartigen Problem qualifiziert umzugehen? Sie haben doch nie im Leben eine Uni von innen gesehen (und wenn, dann höchstens als Pedell!) Und wenn Sie behaupen: "Über guttenplag würde ich nicht gehen, da hier, wie in dem Beitrag von Mr. Nice zu sehen gemauschelt wird und lediglich politische Hintergründ zählen." - so zeigt dies nur zu deutlich, worum es Ihnen hier wirklich geht, nämlich darum, dieses Projekt hier zu diskreditieren! Und damit disqualifizieren Sie sich auch in ethisch/moralischer Hinsicht als Ansprechpartner in derartigen Fragen. -- Mr. Nice 19:42, 17. Apr. 2011 (UTC)